Pop-top campers present some problem with respect to mounting aerials on them. The front and rear as well as the sides of the camper are of a soft and foldable material such as canvas or vinyl so that the surfaces that are rigid and capable of bearing an antenna are limited. The present invention relates to a mounting system and mounting plate for T.V. antennas. The mounting plate is fixed to the hard shell top in such a manner that it does not interfere with the opening and closing of the camper. In the folded position of the antenna, it is carried so as to offer a minimum obstruction to air flow during travel.
A number of prior art antenna mounting means are known that are adapted to be carried on moving vehicles. One type of antenna holder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,898 issued on June 29, 1965 to R. C. McCullough for "Adjustable Antenna Mounting." This antenna is adjustable manually between several positions but requires a relatively complicated pair of bias springs and associated mechanism for securing the antenna in the desired position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,663 issued on Dec. 12, 1967 to L. H. Ivy for "Antenna Support Clamp Assembly" shows a still further arrangement of a antenna clamp assembly used on boats. The latch again is relatively complex and includes adjustable friction means and latch means.
A still further type of antenna mount is showed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,285 issued on July 21, 1970 to E. J. Mautner for "Antenna Mount." Like most of the prior art, the antenna mount base is adapted for fitting on an available horizontal surface. The mount for the bulk head includes an s-shaped member for allowing different adjustments for the antenna.